


Why can't you just love me for who I am?

by HahaNotABitch



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Ghost Sex, I Ain't Afraid of No Ghost (Ghostbusters), M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Transphobia, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HahaNotABitch/pseuds/HahaNotABitch
Summary: When ghostbur finds out fundy is transgender, and now goes by he/him pronouns, Ghostbur doesn't remember it as a good memory.TW|| Rape, non-con, transphobiaI DO NOT PROMOTE TRANSPHOBIAIdea was from sweettangerinee's 17th chapter Fundy/Ghostbur (I think I tagged them idk) This is my first time ever writing smut of any kind, so be nice U_U 💅I like reading hate comments babes
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Why can't you just love me for who I am?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [sweettangerinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettangerinee/pseuds/sweettangerinee). Log in to view. 



When Wilbur died back in the whole war of Manburg, he came back as ghostbur. Everyone was quite happy, except Fundy. Fundy was the "daughter" of Wilbur. when he came out as transgender, Everyone including Wilbur was supportive! But when Wilbur became ghostbur, he lost a lot of him memory. And when the thought of that Fundy now identified as a boy, didn't become a good memory to ghostbur. 

Ghostbur didn't expect Fundy for being transgender, and always made such comments as: "Oh~ my sweet little daughter, how could you ever think you are a boy?" "Floris, you were born a female, therefore you are female" "You can't just switch genders?! You were born with what you were born with, and you need to appreciate that!"

Whenever Fundy even thought of correcting his dad on his preferred pronouns, ghostbur would shout and yell to him that he was a girl.

"Dad! Can you just please except me?!? I don't like being a girl, I wasn't born in the correct body!!! Why can't you see that!!?!?". Something in Wilbur snapped 

"YOU ARE NOT A BOY, YOU NEVER WERE A BOY, AND Y9U NEVER WILL BE A BOY!!!" 

Fundy stopped, he felt a single tear rush down his face. Ghostbur had never shouted at him like that before. He didn't know what to say. 

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" 

Wilbur grabbed Fundys arm

"I'LL SHOW YOU YOU'RE NOT A BOY!!!"

He rushed to his room, dragging Fundy why his arm. The whole time Wilbur was dragging his to the bedroom, Fundy was crying, and shouting. Multiple "STOP" and "PLEASE" came out of his mouth.

When they got to the room, Wilbur locked the door and pushed Fundy onto the bed. "YOU'RE THE ONE DOING THIS TO YOURSELF FLORIS" Wilbur crawled on top of Fundy, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the bed.

"DAD- STOP- WHAT ARE YOU DOING PLEASE-"

Wilbur started to unbutton Fundys shirt 

"IM ONLY DOING THIS FOR YOU FLORIS"

"DAD PLEASE STOP I DONT WANT THIS"

While ripping Fundys clothes off, Wilbur starts sucking and kissing Fundys neck

Once Fundys chest is revealed, Ghostbur stars biting and sucking on Fundys left nipple

"DAD!!!! PLEASE- STOP IT- IM SORRY JUST PLEASE-"

Ghostbur put his hand over Fundys mouth

"I don't care, you wanna say you're a man? I'll show you how a real man acts" He starts biting at Fundys exposed chest, Fundy trying to cover his breasts. Wilburs hand goes to grab the other exposed boob in one hand.

Wilbur let's go of the smaller boy's boob, and starts to pull down Fundys pants. He removes Fundys underwear.

"See?? Look at you!! My beautiful baby girl!!!" Ghostbur says gliding his finger down the smaller boy's pussy

"DAD- PLEASE!!!"

"No. I'm gonna teach you a lesson you need to learn." He then starts to unbuckle his pants.

Ghostbur takes off his pants and boxers. Fundy lies there, knowing he can't get out of this situation, knowing he's about to get raped by his own father. He rolls his head upwards so he doesn't have to see himself.

"Already defeated?" Ghostbur says "No, I'm gonna make you watch what you got yourself into, I'm gonna prove to you your a girl" Ghostbur grads Fundys chin and makes him look.

Fundy didn't even notice that ghostbur was already lined up against his pussy. Just as he looks, he feels ghostbur push Into him.

Ghostbur slams into him as hard as he can with the first thrust.

"AGHH~!" Fundy moans. "You like that?!?! You little slut?!?!"

Ghostbur starts slamming into him at a fast pace, not stopping to give the little boy a rest once. Fundy was screaming in pain.

"PLEASE- PLEASE STOP!!! IT HURTS SO BAD PLEEASE!!!!!" Fundys practically screaming at the top of his lungs.

Ghostbur ignores his screams of pain and slams his dick in further. Fundy didn't even know something could go that far in. His insides were being rearranged with every thrust.

Fundy tries to scream, but he just can't. It hurts too bad to even make sounds that aren't choked moans or gags. He doesn't know what is doing it, but he just can't make any sounds.

"Fuck baby~ You're so tight~!" Ghostbur says in Fundys ear.

He's about to come inside of Fundy when fundy finally let's out one whine out of pain as he cums on ghostbur's dick. Finally with one last thrust, ghostbur's hot warm cum flows through his body. He doesn't pull out until every last drop of his love nectar is inside of Fundy.

When he pulls out, cut drips down Fundys pussy, onto the red bed sheets.

"Go clean yourself up, I don't have time to do everything for you" Ghostbur says as he puts his boxers and pants back on.

"I hope you liked your punishment" Ghostbur says as he leave the room, Fundy still laying on the bed, catching his breath.

Fundy will never forget this.


End file.
